Natural language understanding (NLU) systems afford users with significant convenience and flexibility in interacting with various devices. Such interactions may include control of those devices.
Certain embodiments will now be more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like reference numbers refer to like elements throughout.